1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a plate type sundial which indicates time of day by the shadow of a gnomon from the sun on a dial plate with an improvement to facilitate installation for indication of time in a broad range of latitudes and longitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sundials indicating local apparent time have been used for thousands of years in myriad shapes, styles, and designs. When standard time zones were adopted about a hundred years ago sundials were no longer of major importance as timekeepers. Their principal use now is ornamental. To indicate zone time at a particular site the plate sundial must be custom manufactured for that site, or it must be expertly installed to adjust the attitude for the difference between the design latitude and the site latitude and for the difference between the longitude of the time zone meridian and the longitude of the site meridian.
This inventor has received a Notice of allowance for a patent of a cylindrical sundial with installation indicia, and has filed an application for a patent of a hemispherical sundial with installation indicia.